It has become increasingly desirable to improve cooling systems in aerospace applications. Typically, cooling systems provide air conditioning, refrigeration and freezer services, and the like for commercial and other aerospace systems. In general, various known options are available for providing cooling, but such options have drawbacks that limit the design options for aerospace applications.
One known option includes a vapor compression cycle. Vapor compression cycles pass a refrigerant through two-phase operation and can operate efficiently and take advantage of the thermal carrying capacity of a liquid, as opposed to a gas, as well as take advantage of the heat of vaporization of the liquid refrigerant. Thus, through portions of the vapor compression cycle, the cooling system can be much more compact when compared to a gas or air-based system because the fluid being carried is in liquid form. However, vapor compression cycles typically are limited to lower ambient temperature operation and may not provide useful solutions for high ambient temperature operation.
Another known option is a single-phase gas-based system using a gas such as air as the refrigerant. However although air can serve usefully as a refrigerant medium, air is not an efficient thermal fluid, as its heat capacitance is limited to a function of its mass flow rate and heat capacity. Thus, gas-based systems are typically less efficient than vapor compression systems and are typically, for that reason alone, larger than vapor compression systems. Additionally, air systems typically include significant duct passages in order to carry the amount of air that is desired to achieve the amount of cooling typically used for aerospace purposes.
To accommodate the wide range of possible ambient operating conditions of the aircraft, cooling systems for aerospace applications typically use a gas-based system. That is, although it is desirable to reduce mass and bulk in aircraft or aerospace applications, typical cooling systems nevertheless include a more bulky and less efficient gas-based system in order to cover the range of conditions that can be experienced.
In addition, cooling systems in aerospace applications sometimes include two systems to provide redundancy, in the event that one of the cooling systems experiences a malfunction or a failure. However, although a two-system arrangement may provide the stated redundancy; such an arrangement nevertheless does not overcome the deficiencies of common vapor-compression based systems or air-based systems. In fact, having a redundant system in air-based systems presents even greater challenges in a space-limited environment such as an aerospace application.
As such, there is a need to reduce space used in redundant cooling systems in an aerospace application.